


What Could Go Wrong?

by AnonymouslyAnonymous



Series: Original Character Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethical Dilemmas, Everyone Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous
Summary: Part Two of Why?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Character Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608838
Kudos: 3





	What Could Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two weeks after the events of "Why?". Please, enjoy if you have already read my other work.

"Miss Foley, part of your trauma therapy is counseling. How do you expect to heal if you don't talk about it?"

The blonde girl blinked in response. As per usual, she wasn't even talking. She held onto a small, stuffed toy for dear life. The doctor sighed in slight annoyance. 

"The patient seems to still be in a complete state of catatonic shock. I guess I will have to try something else," the doctor took the wheelchair bound teen and wheeled her out of the therapy room. 

When they got back to her room, the doctor helped put her back into the uncomfortable hospital bed. Once she was situated, he left, his coat flitting around. 

"How's our new patient?" 

The doctor brushed his chocolate brown hair back in agitation. He turned to the nurse, "She isn't even responsive anymore. Any talk of the assault causes her to shut down. We can't let her go home until we believe she isn't a threat to herself or any one else."

The nurse gave the doctor a sympathetic look. "That poor girl. What did he do to her?" 

The doctor shook his head, "You don't want to know, Sylvia." 

The doctor took a deep breath and turned to the petite nurse. "Maybe you should go talk to her. Every time she sees me she starts shaking violently and I want her to get better."

Sylvia's face scrunched up in confusion, "I don't know, Doctor Tanner. I don't feel comfortable talking to her about her condition,"

Dr. Tanner took Sylvia's smaller hands into his larger ones. "Please, for the patient? She may be more receptive to a female staff member. I'm at the end of my rope, so to speak."

Sylvia bit her lip. How was she supposed to comfort the girl her brother tormented? She couldn't. On the other hand, she was no stranger to fixing her brother's mistakes. But if people found out that she was the sibling of this poor girl's attacker, her job would be in jeopardy. Sylvia contemplated the pros and cons of each choice and sighed, "Fine, on one condition: no one finds out about this. I don't want it coming back that an RN is helping counsel a teenage girl,"

The doctor's crystal blue eyes lit up at this. "Thanks, Sylvia! I knew I could count on you." 

Sylvia's eyes drooped at this. "Thanks a lot. At least someone appreciates all that I do around here."


End file.
